*Blank Title*
by RedRubberWatchBand
Summary: Well like any other stories, the main character wakes up in the hospital, blah, blah. (I don't need to explain it, because everything are just common) Nah! I'm just kidding, but in the same time kinda a bit true. So the main character (The Male Sneasel) woke up in the Lopez City Hospital, and had no memory of what happened to himself. Would he ever regain his memory?


Author's Note:

Hello everyone! RRWB here! This is my first time writing a Fanfic (Not really I made a few of them, but didn't go well.) So there would be some bad grammar, bad dialogue, and others, but I'm still learning to write Fanfics, so enjoy reading the first chapter.

"Speech" - Talk or Conversation

*Speech* - Thoughts

 **Speech** (Bold Text) - Pokemon Moves

 _Speech_ (Italic Text) - Telepathic

"Aw!? Man what happened to me?" He asked himself, while barely getting up of what happened. He soon to see that he's inside on a hospital. "Where am I?" He asked himself again of being lost, and cannot remember anything of what happened.

Soon he heard the door opened from his east side, and look to see a Gardevoir with glasses, a doctor coat (Don't know if it's the right pronunciation.), and holding a result chart pad. "Ah! Looks like you're awake." She said in a happily positive tone, and approaching to the Pokemon Patient's. "Hello my name's Grace, or you can call me Gracy to make it easier to pronounce. I'm just checking of how you're doing, how are you're feeling right now?" She said, and ask kindly to the patient.

"Hi Grace! I'm feeling okay, but where are am I, and what happened to me." He replied, and ask her.

"Well! You're in the Lopez City Hospital, and you were found unconscious in middle of the road at Route i (Real creative of me *sarcastic*) very injured. Luckily you got saved a best friend of mine, who was returning to her home, that suddenly she saw you lying under the tree, very hurt in pain. Luckily it only have some minor bone damage, and not a lot amount blood loss, but the skull will might take a while to heal back." She pointed at his right side skull, that has a bandage on his head. "Just be careful of it." The patient nodded. "Well there's that, also…" Her eyes began to glow blue, after a short second it turned to her normal eyes. "Wait, for a minute!"

"Okay, sure…"

[5 Minutes Later…]

They were both enjoying time having some conversation. Until a knocked on the door. "You can come in!" Grace said.

The door opened, and entered to see a Sneasel with a nurse hat, and a necklace of a heart shape figure.

Grace pointed to the Female Sneasel, and said to the Male Sneasel. "That's Selena, the one who saved you."

"Hello there! I'm glad to see that you're okay." She greeted happily to him

"Hi, and thank you, for saving me Selena!" He thanked her for saving him.

"Don't mentioned it, that's our job to save Pokemon in danger. And I see you met my best friend Gracy."

The Male Sneasel nodded. "Yep! She's quite have an interesting personality."

Selena agreed what he said. "Yeah! But she can be a bit over the top, when she hear something mean to her or sometime do something stupid around things." With that they both heard her grumbling of what Selena said. "See what I mean."

The Male Sneasel nodded

"By the way, I never to get your name, because you were unconscious." Selena asked him

"Actually Selena there's a slight problem."

"What kind of problem, Gracy?"

"Well he maybe... Having a amnesia, probably due to something getting hit in the head so hard of being attacked by someone."

"Oh!"

"Yeah! Don't worry about me, maybe it's good to not remember of what happened to me of being injured, but in the same time it'll might take me a while to regain some memories in my head. I'm just lucky that I survived of getting attack of something."

"Oh! Okay, so there's that done!"

"Yeah! I guess so! So Gracy, are you free any time now?" She asked her, while smiling in hoping she willing to accept.

"Sorry, I have other important things to do, like files, papers, etc! You know what I mean." Selena smiled faded, leaving her disappointed. Grace did not like seeing her best friend disappointed, but she cannot do everything at once. Soon she made a thought *I wonder if…* She looked at the Male Sneasel *Well he's indeed okay to go out side, so maybe I can try something new to her…* "Hey Selena! Can you give me a moment, I need a short talk to him."

"Okay sure…" Selena walked out of the room being disappointment to her friend not coming.

"What do you want me talk about?" The Male Sneasel asked Grace.

"Well if it isn't alright, if you… You know to go out with her?"

He was shocked about it, and said "Your kidding right? We just met, and you want us to do this?"

"Well I don't want seeing her to be disappointed, and letting her guard down, I just want to see her being happy. So please can you help me to make her cheer up." She said with pleading puppy eyes at him. Which made him couldn't hold it.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it, just stop giving me the puppy eyes, it's really creeping me out. And I see why you're a bit over the top." He said nervously.

She giggled "That was just stage one, just don't get me to stage two to five you won't like it nor Selena can."

He gulped in fear of her, and replied "Okay! So where I should start."

"Well! First you should be fine, just as long your head don't get critical damage…" He nodded, and she continued to inform him "... Second is just keep her happy."

He nodded, and ask "Is there anything else?" She thought for a moment.

"Hmm! I got one!" She disappeared for a moment, and went back to see holding a white scarf. "Here!" She toss him the scarf. "She kinda likes other Pokemon seeing, wearing a scarf. Don't ask why."

"Okay!" He wore the scarf, and it suits well for him. "This is actually really comfy to wear."

"Yeah! She, and his old friend made them, it's really comfy to wear it."

"Oh! Okay then, and who's his old friend she had?" He asked curiously.

"Well he's also a Sneasel like you, but he had green eyes, and a blue gem instead of red eyes, and yellow gem of a regular Sneasel, and he's name Mark."

"Interesting!" He changed topic, and said about her helping "So am I ready?"

"Yes! Follow me!" She walked out to the door, followed by the male Sneasel.

He was looking around, and was amazed of how well cooperative, and helpful to their civilization. He returned to see Grace waving hands at other Pokemon that she met, and saying "Hello!" "Hi!", and "How you're doing?!"

Until he saw a Gallade with a guard cap, getting kiss by Grace on the cheek. "So I'm guessing this is your mate?" He asked kindly.

"Yep! He's name Nel…" She looked to see Nel happy to see her. "Nel, I like to introduce you a new friend of mine." She pointed to the male Sneasel.

"Hello there! I'm Nel, it's nice to see you." He drew his hand to offering a hand shake, which the male Sneasel accept his hand shake, and said.

"I'm glad to see you too, Nel. You and your wife are quite nice people." He said complemently

"Thank you! And what is your name?" He asked politely.

"Well! Nel, he have a amnesia, so he can't remember anything of what happened to him." Grace said to Nel.

"Oh! I'm very sorry."

"That's okay!"

"Well! I wish you good luck of regaining your memories, but is it okay I could name you Sage."

"Thanks! And sure Sage is a good name, maybe I'll use that name, because I can't remember my real name now so it might just use it as a nickname."

"Okay! Sure, and thanks, it was enjoying to talk of you, but I have duty stuffs to do…" He turned to Grace, and kissed her on the cheek. "See ya!"

"Well should we proceed?" Grace asked Sage. Sage nodded, and proceeded to their walk in the hallway.

[First Floor, and front of the main entrance.]

Sage, and Grace saw Selena walking out to the hospital of finishing her shift. "Selena wait!" Grace shouted, and Selena heard her turned back to see her.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey! Selena you know what I said that I can't come, because of other important things."

"Yeah! Don't worry I'm just gonna do something else in my free time." Grace sense her emotion of slightly sad, but Grace stop her.

"But! I have another person that could keep you in mind." She pointed at Sage.

"Are you really okay for it?" She asked Sage

"Well she said, I'll be fine just as long I don't get critical, and I also wanted to have some fresh air in mind, and see what Lopez City look like."

"Well okay sure, I'll do it, and you're also a Sneasel, a speices of his/her own must help always." She started to smiled happily.

Grace sigh in relief, and said in her thoughts *Good! Now she have some time to keep her busy.*

Sage said to Selena "Also my name is now Sage, it is not my real name, but that way I can get too know you both a bit."

"Okay, Sage! Let's go, and you'll might be impress the scenery here in Lopez City."

"Okay then…"

Author's Note:

Hope you guys enjoy it, it's not the best, but I'm gonna try my best to write this story even with bad grammar, and bad dialogue in it. So leave a review anything about my writing, plot, or any stuffs that you want to ask, I'll try to replied them. For now see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
